


Not Going Anywhere

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Comforts Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski drinks, Sheriff Stilinski says hurtful things, sterek, stiles is sad, stiles needs derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Finding out about the supernatural and almost losing his son to a chaos demon has Sheriff Stilinski handling things in an old manner Stiles though he had long since put down. Stiles pulls in on himself, finding the distance between him and his father difficult to deal with. After one particularly nasty fight, Stiles gives up trying to pretend that everything is okay.He avoids his friends, his pack. Shuts himself off up in his room when he’s home. Bad memories begin to resurface and he doesn’t know how to properly handle it; he thought he was better, thought he’d come to terms with what had happened in the past.Normally, he would lean on Scott but there was something keeping him from reaching out to him. He’s depressed, that much is clear and Scott’s happy positive nature just isn’t going to fix him. But, there’s another werewolf who seems to care too. Stiles seeks out Derek after missing a meeting and fighting with his dad. The weight of everything pressing down on him, making him feel like he was suffocating. The things his dad had said, the bodies found, his dad working extra to find out what’s going on.He just feels like he needs to talk to Derek; he’s the only one who can make him feel better.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on Tumblr:
> 
> Stiles calling Derek late at night because his dad is drinking again and it's making him sad and he just wants to hear Derek’s voice.
> 
> This will likely be one of 2 written for this prompt cause I have another way to take it.

Most days, it was easy to pretend that everything was okay, that he was fine. It was easy to pretend that there were no issues and that life, with the exception of the supernatural mishaps, was perfect.

But it wasn’t perfect.

Stiles could see that; he could admit it to himself when he was alone. But there was a time there were things really _did_ feel like they were better; not perfect but better. So, it was easy to put on a brave face with the pack, sit and watch movies.

That was before his dad found out about werewolves, before Stiles was possessed by a chaos spirit and killed so many people. Things got worse after that.

The sheriff tried at first to hide it, but Stiles is smart; he’s also the one that takes care of the garbage. There was one empty bottle of Jack in there for _almost_ every night. Then there was one for _every_ night…then a few extra.

More than once Stiles had come home to find his dad passed out on the couch or in his recliner with a whiskey glass, empty, on the nearby table.

It was getting to be a lot and Stiles was missing his dad.

He had it better than a lot of people, he knew that; hell, Issacs’s dad drank and locked him in a ice chest. When the sheriff drank, it was like he was shutting himself off. Stiles no longer had his dad to talk to when he got home. If he wasn’t passed out, he was at work and if he was at work he was burring himself in old cases or diving into new ones.

He didn’t have time for his son.

So, it was getting more and more difficult to keep up the pretense of life going smoothly for the youngest Stilinski. But, it wasn’t impossible and he was managing it; there were more important things going on in Beacon Hills that needed the pack’s focus, no one needed to be worrying about him. He was thrown a look every now and again by Lydia or Scott or Kira but nothing more than a look. So mostly, his plan was working. Of course, there were some members of the pack that were a little more observant than others.

Derek had stopped him one night before he left the loft after a movie night.

“Hey, everything okay? You were kind of zoned out.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I’m just a little tired.”

Derek nodded. “You sure? Isaac kept calling that Pratt guy Starlord.”

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together, a look of confusion crossing his face. “He _is_ Starlord.” He said slowly.

Derek rolled his eyes. “We were watching Jurassic World.”

Stiles blinked at Derek, staring blankly at him. “Oh…I, um, I really wasn’t paying attention.”

“Cause you were tired?”

“Yeah, yup. Just, um, tired.” Stiles zipped up his bag, slinging one strap over his shoulder. “I, uhm, I should get going.”

Derek nodded. “Right.” He walked with Stiles to the door. “Hey,” Derek reached out, grasping Stiles’ shoulder. “You know I’m here, right? If you need anything? I’m always here for pack.”

Stiles gave Derek a tight smile. “I’m fine, Derek, really. I’m…I’m dealing.”

“Okay, but you don’t have to deal alone. Whatever is really going on, you don’t have to deal with it on your own.”

“I…thanks, but I’m fine.” Stiles slipped out the door in a rush, leaving Derek staring after him.

When he got home, most of the house was dark; the only light inside was the soft glow from the light over the stove in the kitchen and a dim light from a lamp in the corner of the living room. Stiles walked into the living room, throwing a glance back at the kitchen seeing an empty bottle of Jack on the counter. His dad sat slumped down in the recliner, another bottle wedge between his leg and the arm of the chair.

“Hey dad.” Stiles said quietly.

His dad’s eyes slid over to him as he tips his glass back, pulling the last bit of amber liquid from it.

“Everyone had a good time tonight, we just sat around and watched a movie. But I was kind of nice to just hang out. You know, no threats to worry about.” Stiles said with a laugh.

The sheriff rolled his eyes, pulling the bottle out and emptying it into his glass. “Yeah. I bet.” He said sourly, drinking the last bit in one gulp.

“I was going to start working with Deaton, learning some more about whatever it is he does. He has a lot of knowledge about all of this, different remedies for poisons and how to deal with different creatures.”

“Think that’s smart?”

Stiles stares at his dad, shrugging his shoulders. “I think it’s a good idea to be prepared.”

“Seems like a good way to get yourself killed.”

“I…I’ll be fine, dad.”

“Like Scott was?” His dad snapped.

“W-what happened with S-Scott…” Stiles stammered. “That was-”

“An accident. Yeah, I’ve heard that. And you know what? It never would have happened if you hadn’t dragged him out there and _lied_ to me. You just kept lying too. Keeping all of this from me, putting yourself in danger all the god damn time.”

“Dad, it’s not-”

“No, _Stiles_ , it is! You got yourself mixed up in this…this… _shit_ , and you’re going to get yourself _killed_!”

“I’m not! It’s not just me, I have the pack too. We all look out for each other!”

“Yeah, that worked out well for Allison. Didn’t it?”

Stiles felt his heart stop, his chest tightening, and a prickly in his eyes. “I…” Stiles bit his lip, trying to take deep calming breathes. “I’m going to…I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Stiles, wait. I didn’t mean that.”

Stiles stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning to his face with a look of pure hurt. “When are you going to stop, dad? I…I don’t know how much more of this I can handle. If you’re not a work you’re drunk or passed out. I _get_ that you were afraid of losing me, but dad…what am I supposed to do if something happens to you?” Stiles shakes his head, taking a step up the stairs when his dad moved toward him. “You never being around? It’s like I already have.”

“Stiles, I-” Stiles disappears upstairs without another word to his dad.

Stiles slams his door, sliding down to the floor with a choking sob. He’d been a lot better with everything that had happened to him, come to terms with what he did; having it thrown in his face but the one person who was meant to watch over him and protect him was the last thing he’d expected. He’d had little arguments with his dad about his drinking, but they never got bad; they never said anything hurtful like that.

Everything was felt like it was crashing and burning around him.

There was a text waiting for him in the morning from Scott, there were having an emergency pack meeting. Malia had smelled another werewolf and found a blood trail that apparently smelled human.

There was a light knock on his door.

“Stiles?” His dad called from the other side. “Come on, kiddo. Open up.” He heard his dad sigh. “Okay, I’m headed into work. I’m probably working a double, they found a few bodies out in the preserve. I’ll uh, I’ll probably be giving Derek a call. See ya later, kiddo.”

His dad walked off down the hall, a minute later Stiles heard the front door open and close. His phone went off again near his head.

**SCOTT** : Dude, where are you? We’re waiting for you.

Stiles threw his phone to the floor, rolling over back onto his stomach.

He fell asleep for another couple hours, catching up on the lack of sleep he’d gotten the night before, and was jerked awake when his phone chimed from the floor. Stiles groans and stretches out to reach for it, falling to the ground when he stretched too far.

**DAD** : Sorry kid, definitely going to be a long night.

“Great.” Stiles says with a sigh.

He spends the day in bed, staring up at the ceiling and napping on and off; Stiles was feeling like he was drowning. He couldn’t help but replay the fight with his dad over in his head, the words his dad spit at him thanks to the 2 empty bottles of whiskey. Now he was out there, working all night with what was likely a rouge wolf and if not rouge, just plain violent.

He couldn’t get his thoughts clear, he couldn’t get to a safe head space; he was losing his dad. Each day it seemed worse and worse, his dad emptying more bottles then he could afford to buy it seemed. He just wanted things to go back, he wanted to come home and have dinner with his dad like he used to, _talk_ to him, watch a baseball game with him.

Stiles looked at his phone, pulling up Scott’s number; he felt himself getting to a dark place and Scott was his best friend, his go to. But he didn’t really want to talk to Scott. He scrolled back through his contacts, selecting a different name without hesitating.

Stiles curled up on his side, trying to keep the emotions swirling around him at bay while the line rang a few times.

“ _Hello?”_ The gruff voice answered.

“Hey, Derek. Sorry I missed today.” Stiles said quietly in greeting.

There was a sigh on the other end, sounding more relieved than annoyed. “ _Stiles, it’s fine_.”

“I wasn't feeling up to it.”

Derek pauses for a moment. “ _Stiles. Is everything okay?_ ” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the prickling of tears. He took in a shuddering breath, trying to keep himself for sobbing. “ _Stiles?_ ” Derek questioned. “ _Stiles, what’s wrong?_ ”

“Everything.” Stiles choked out. “Everything and it’s all my fault.”

There was rustling and movement on the other end. “ _Stiles, what’s going on?_ ”

Stiles tried to keep his sobs quiet, wiping his running nose with the back of his hand. “I…my dad…I just…I _miss_ him, Derek.”

“ _Where is he? Did he go somewhere? I was talking with him earlier_.”

“No…he just…he’s never here and when he is he’s…he’s been drinking. A lot.”

“ _Why didn’t you say something?_ ” Derek asks, sounding like he was walking outside now.

“I didn’t want anyone worrying, I’m dealing with it.”

“ _Stiles, you should have to just **deal** with it_.”

“It wasn’t bad or anything…not like Isaac’s dad.”

Derek sighs, trying not to get frustrated. “ _That doesn’t matter Stiles, it’s still affecting you. Has anything happened? You’ve been a little off lately_.”

“There…there were a couple fights. Just me asking about the empty bottles and him telling me to mind my own business.” Stiles whispered with a sniff. “Last night…last night he…last night was bad.” He said quietly.

A door slammed closed on the other line, the sound of an engine floating through the speaker. “ _Tell me what happened_.” Stiles stays quiet on the other line. “ _Stiles, talk to me. **Please**_.”

Stiles took a shaky sounding breath. “He said some things, he didn’t mean them I know he didn’t. He was drunk and he’s worried about me.”

“ _Stiles, what did he say?_ ”

“He brought up Allison…I had said that we all look out for each other, the pack, and he said that that didn’t work out for Allison…”

“ _Stiles_ …” Derek said, his heart hurting for the boy. “ _Stiles, that wasn’t your fault. None of what’s happened has been your fault_.”

“But if I didn’t drag Scott out to the woods-”

“ _Scott’s a big boy, he can make his own decisions. What happened to Scott that night wasn’t your fault either. I can be more to blame for that then you; if Laura and I stayed here to look after Peter, maybe he wouldn’t have turned out the way he did. But none of the things that have happened the last few years has been your fault_.”

“I just…I know, but hearing that…I just can’t get these thoughts out of my head.”

“ _Think of something else._

“What?” Stiles sniffed.

“ _Think of something else. You said you can’t get those thoughts out of your head? Cause you keep **thinking** about them. So, think about something else. Force you mind to go somewhere else_.”

“Where?”

Derek thought for a moment before speaking. “ _Talked to me_.”

Stiles scoffs. “About what?”

“ _Anything. Chew my ear off about anything; isn’t there some new Star Wars movie coming out_?”

“You want me to talk to you about Star Wars? You sure?”

“ _Maybe it doesn’t **have** to be Star Wars._” Derek says with a soft laugh, making Stiles laugh quietly. “ _School; have you taken the SAT’s yet_?”

“Um, yeah. A couple weeks ago, I didn’t do too bad.”

“ _What were your scores?_ ”

“I got perfect on the math, 800, but only 725 on the reading and writing part.”

“ _Only? Stiles that’s great!”_

Stiles smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. He sat up in his bed, turning to lean his back against the wall, wiping at the dried tears on his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess. Lydia got a perfect 1600 overall.”

“ _There was no way anyone would beat Lydia. Besides, you’re better off coming in just under her. She’d likely kill you if you did better._ ”

Stiles chuckled. “She probably would. No one can be better the Lydia, there are few, if any, who are.”

“ _And that’s the way she likes to keep it._ ”

“Yeah.”

Silence falls on both side of the line, sending Stiles back into the thoughts Derek tried to keep him from.

“ _Stiles? You still with me?_ ”

A tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek. “What am I going to do, Derek?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“ _I don’t know, Stiles. I really don’t._ ”

“I don’t have anyone else.” He whispered. “There’s no one else.” The other side of the phone went silent. “Derek?”

Stiles felt his heart sink when there was no answer. “Bye, I guess.” He said with a sigh, dropping his phone to the bed.

Stiles brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his leg and letting his head fall forward. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts he doesn’t hear the soft creak of his bedroom door opening.

Stiles jerks his head back when the bed dips and a body slid up next to him. “D-Derek?”

“There _are_ others around, Stiles. People who are here for you, people who care about you. You have Melissa and Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira. _Me_.” Stiles stares at Derek with wide eyes. “And I think you know that.”

“It got bad after my mom, it took a long time to get him back. I don’t know if I can go through that again.” Stiles whispered with tears tracking down his face.

Derek shifted to face Stiles, bringing a calloused hand to cup his cheek. “You can. He won’t go all the way down that road. And this time, you have a whole pack behind you.”

“What if I lose him? I can’t lose him; pack or not, Derek, I _need_ my dad.”

Derek pulls Stiles to him, wrapping his arms around the boy as he sobs against his chest. “You won’t lose him, Stiles. He’s just lost his way a little, he’ll come back.”

Derek pull Stiles tighter against him, moving his hand up and down his arm and resting his head on top of the upset boy’s. They sat together for a few minutes, Derek make efforts to calm Stiles enough that his breathing evened out and his tears stopped. The sour scent of sadness and guilt still lingered but there was a warmth to his scent, a contentment that hadn’t been around him for a long time.

Stiles was breathing soft and quiet, sounding on the verge of sleep.

“Stiles?” Derek said quietly, gently shaking the boy’s shoulder.

“Hm. Yeah?” Stiles murmured, shifting against Derek his head pillowed on the wolf’s chest.

“Why did you call me?” He questioned after a moment of hesitation.

“What do you mean?” Stiles grumbled, turning his face into Derek’s shirt.

Derek smirked, holding in a laugh as he twisted and turned, sliding down until his head lay in his lap. “Did Scott not pick up? I think he and Kira had plans but I honestly don’t remember.”

“Didn’t call Scott.”

“You didn’t?” Derek asked in surprise.

Stiles stretched with a yawn, an act that reminded Derek of a cat. “Just you.”

“You only called me?” Stiles nodded, turning to look sleepily up at Derek. “Why?”

“I was sad. I…I wanted to hear your voice.” Stiles moves to sit up, his cheeks blushing. “It’s stupid…I-I’m sorry.”

Derek let’s Stiles lift himself up a little before he shifts him to pull him onto his lap. “It’s not stupid.” He whispers to the boy, brushing his nose against his cheek.

Stiles swallowed around a lump formed in his throat. “It’s not?”

Derek’s eyes fluttered closed with a soft smile on his lip, bringing his forehead to Stiles’. “No, not at all.”

“Th-that’s good to know.”

Derek tilted his head an inch, brushing his lips against Stiles’. “You call me, whenever you need to. I’m here for you Stiles. And I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
